


ambrosia, rings and gold-tipped arrows

by jeamren



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, inaccurate descriptions of greek myth, story of eros and psyche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeamren/pseuds/jeamren
Summary: Oracle of Delphi — it was meant to share a glimpse into his future. Renjun was conditioned to believe in the prophecies, that it was never wrong. However, he finally believes otherwise after finding love in the midst of betrayal and hardships. He believes so when he looks into Jaemin's eyes and sees himself under star studded skies in them.





	ambrosia, rings and gold-tipped arrows

**Author's Note:**

> warning : very brief mention of non-con touching (2 words) and very inaccurate depictions of greek mythology!

Renjun was used to this.

 

The feeling of a pair of eyes boring into the back of his head. If he was unlucky, he would have a small crowd ogling him from afar. Sometimes his suitors weren't planning on making their admiration subtle, staring at him shamelessly as they counted the beauty marks that scattered along the smooth planes of his cheeks like a cluster of stars. He was used to this. Though, that didn't mean he was happy.

 

Renjun's father, a mortal king, was more than elated to be blessed with three sons — Renjun being the youngest of the three. Being the youngest, single and the loneliest out of the three made him live unhappily. His brothers were both married kings respectively. He recalls sitting quietly by the table as he watched his brother in the arms of the king as they waltzed across the podium, decorated lavishly with expensive flowers and vases – he was too afraid to even touch the spoon that seemed to be made of gold, but he was a mortal with mortal desires — in his case, hunger.

 

He was lonely. Two brothers, twice the lavish wedding, quadruple the pain. He wanted to be in love and be loved — not to fill the pastime of men who would travel across kingdoms to ogle at him and leave to wed another.

 

However, unlike his brothers, he stood out like a shining, polished diamond lying on a pile of rough, uncut diamond.

 

Renjun was blessed with beauty that none other could compare. He had smooth, porcelain-like skin that was decorated by small, faint dots of freckles. His eyes — rounded and lined by long lashes that paired perfectly his hazelnut irises. The pointiest nose that hung above his smooth, plush lips. The silkiest blonde locks that could arouse the envy of not only mortals but also of the gods and goddesses above.

 

_"Have you seen the youngest son of the king? He's a beauty!"_

 

_"He's truly incomparable to Aphrodite."_

 

_"I was on the way to visit the Temple of Aphrodite but the king's son is such a huge distraction! Well.. a good distraction."_

 

_"Prince Renjun looks could easily rival the gods and goddesses!"_

 

He perched his chin on the back of his hand as he watched the people of his kingdom roaming the streets, unbeknownst to him, the wrath of the gods and goddesses above.

 

 

  

"Jaemin! Come here this instant!" a high-pitched voice shrieked.

 

The said man grumbled as he trudged his way towards the room his mother was at. He had been out all day, flying through the endless horizon of the mortal world as he scoured for a lucky pair to be hit by his gold-tipped arrow (he had to thank his adoptive father, Hephaestus for the bows for he would've hated being cupid without them). After hours of searching high and low, he had finally found the one. A baker wallowing in despair with the idea of being stuck in an unrequited love with a milkmaid seemed to have gotten the wrong idea. In fact, it wasn't unrequited after all and Jaemin just had to make this work.

 

Feeling satisfied, he flew back to the comforts of his home for a well-deserved break but his mother seemed to think otherwise.

 

Aphrodite was seated on a marble chair, flaunting her violet robe made by the finest silk. Her neck and wrists decorated with diamonds and quartz — nothing new, his mother loved showering herself with opulent jewelleries. However, the tender smile that she was usually seen with had long disappeared and instead, the corners of her mouth were tipped downwards. Her eyebrows furrowed lightly as she patiently waited for Jaemin to come closer.

 

He was  _afraid_. He didn't want to do dirty deeds for his mother out of her petty jealousy that couldn't be kept at bay. The last time he had caused trouble with his bow.. he doesn't want to remind himself of it.

 

"I can't take this any longer! My temple – my poor, poor temple has been abandoned by these foolish mortals! My temple is growing cold by second as we speak and my sculptors aren't making me my statues any more. Do you know why!?" she had whipped her head towards Jaemin so quick, she could've broken her neck in half. She wouldn't die even with a broken neck so he couldn't care less.

 

He hadn't been listening and she easily figured it out without having to look at him beforehand.  _Motherly instincts as she would say_ , he scoffed in his head. "Na Jaemin, Eros, the God of Love and also son of Aphrodite, my son – are you listening?!" she hissed in anger. Hearing a lack of response, she sighed and continued as she knew he would be listening after reprimanded. 

 

 _Again, motherly instincts as she would say_ , he thought as a shiver went down his spine,  _but she must be dead serious for her to use all my titles in a sentence._ It was a habit of hers to address him by his titles, knowing that it irks him to no end. It usually ends with a petty argument because he's adamant on being called Jaemin.

 

"As I was saying! In short, I have been abandoned by these lowly mortals and do you know why? It's all because of that mortal – that thief of a prince!"

 

"A prince?"

 

"Yes! According to Hermes, the mortals have been gushing over a prince whom they say, quote unquote,  _'his beauty easily rivals that of Aphrodite'_. I think that's utter bull! No one could ever rival my beauty, right? Jaemin?"

 

"Yes, mother." he sighed, his voice severely lacking of sincerity "Now I'm sure you called me in for a reason?"

 

"What a wise man you are! Don't worry, it's nothing that you can't achieve. All I want is for this prince to fall in love with the vilest, most _despicable_ creature who has ever walked on Earth. A beast!"

 

"That is a request I have to refuse. I'm not going to wreak havoc with my bows anymore. Now, if you shall excuse me I–"

 

"Jaemin! I am your mother!" she stood up as she slammed her palms onto the table. Her face was flushed red in anger. Jaemin should be afraid but he couldn't find it himself to feel so. He was truly drained to the bone.

 

"And I am  _your_  son! Will you listen to me for once? I am not going to do it," he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His mother might be a highly renowned and respected goddess but she's truly a childish one at that.

 

"Oh," she sat back down, seemingly clear of defeat —  _faux_  defeat, "then you wouldn't like it when I take matters into my own hand."

 

 _That leaves me with absolutely no choice_ , he thought as he exited the room.

 

 

 

It's been 3 long hours and Jaemin was  _still_ resting on a windowsill of the castle without a single glimpse of the prince.

 

Truthfully, he could enter the premises of the castle if he wanted to. Just that, he didn't want to. It's been a while since he could sit back and people-watch, his favourite pastime. He had been extremely busy with his duties as a cupid and soaring across the sky for hours doesn't feel half as fun as it sounds. He was thankful that this  _mission_  had simultaneously granted him a personal wish of his own despite the consequences that will come after.

 

He had his hands behind his head, exhaling slow and soft, as his eyes fluttered shut to bask in the sun. The gentle pitter-patter of water trickling back into the fountain and the occasional sound of boots against cobbled floor as guards made their rounds around the castle. Everything was calm and blissful. The words of Aphrodite were long pushed to the back of his thoughts. All he wanted was an afternoon nap.

 

Sleep started to consume him as his body went lax and his breathing slowed down. Just a little more, a small push, and he'd fall into a slumber. Just a  _small_  push.

 

 _Bam!_ The door flung open and crashed against the brick walls before slamming shut. A soft click and the doors were locked. Jaemin's brows furrowed tightly in annoyance. He didn't bother to open his eyes even when he heard loud footsteps pattering across the room before coming to a stop. This time, he was almost tempted to look until the bed creaked simultaneously as a body collided with thick sheets.

 

The room was silent. The sound of the fountain was back but Jaemin couldn't seem to relax.  _Was that person dead? It's oddly quiet in here_ , he thought. Suddenly, a whimper cut through the silence followed by a series of choked, muffled sobs as the person broke into tears. Jaemin didn't like the sound of their cries but he didn't know how to stop it either. He slowly adjusted himself into an upright position, swinging his legs towards the inside of the room and saw a man.

 

He was laying on the middle of the bed, head buried in the white sheets as his shoulders jolted with every heart-wrenching sob that erupted. He could see the knuckles of the other, turning whiter by the second at the sheer ferocity of his grip on the sheets. Jaemin didn't know what was it about the latter but he was entranced. By no means was he a sadist — entranced by the pain of the other — but, it felt like the pull of a magnet. Natural like the pull of gravity towards the centre of the Earth. Just that, the centre of the Earth was laying across the bed and he felt himself being reeled in by this mysterious man.

 

He didn't know what was it about that man, but he wanted to figure it out as soon as possible or he might have to pay Panacea a visit because his heart was acting up. Strange.

 

"I hate blind dates.. stupid father," a hoarse voice broke his train of thoughts. The man that had been invading his thoughts slowly sat up and swung his legs over the bed and made a beeline towards the bathroom whilst dabbing the track of tears away with the back of his hand. He could hear the sound of water flowing vigorously and a splash that followed after.  _He must be washing his face.. so, blind date huh?_

 

As he waited for the man to return, the guards below weren't the quietest guards the castle had – instead, running their mouth with the latest happenings of the castle. Jaemin didn't appreciate listening to them talk behind the person's back but a name piqued his interest.

 

_"Did you hear? The king is disheartened that Prince Renjun left halfway during his blind date with a neighbouring prince!"_

 

_"I heard. The maids saw him rushing up to his chamber in tears!"_

 

Jaemin was baffled. So, he was indeed in the chambers of Prince Renjun, the person of target! He whipped out his gold-tipped bow, readying himself to shoot him with the arrow. It was a pity that this mysterious prince was going to face such an awful fate as a result of his mother's jealousy — especially after Jaemin knew something was  _different_  about this man. However, he knew better than to defy the words of his mother over a slight interest he caught.  _The faster I get it done, the faster I could forget about this, he thought._

 

The man, Prince Renjun, came back as quickly as he left, face covered by a towel as he wiped his face dry. It was only when he fully sat down and take the damned cloth away from his face, did Jaemin finally got a good look at the latter and  _oh boy_ , was he blown away.

 

His blonde locks were damp, brushed to the side and unintentionally styling his hair into a side-sweep, revealing the handsome face that was hidden under his bangs. Not that Jaemin minded, he was sure the latter look incredibly adorable with his bangs down, falling over his eyes. The fair, smooth expanse of his forehead and cheeks decorated with specks of freckles — was it odd that he wanted to pepper light pecks all over his face and watch as a tint of red spread across his cheeks?  _It must be odd. After all, we just met,_  he thought.

 

Renjun threw a downcast glance, clearly feeling sullen, before sighing softly. He turned to face the window, staring off into a distance, clearly in a daze but unbeknownst to him, a god was sitting on the windowsill. It completely threw Jaemin off guard, completely forgetting that he was invisible to the beautiful mortal ahead of him, he jolted back in surprise — albeit, a little  _too_  much back. He felt himself tipping backwards, watching as the view of the garden below him slowly came to view.. just _upside down_.

 

It was happened too fast. Jaemin panicked as he tried to grasp onto something,  _anything_  that came to sight but he was falling backwards, head first and nothing in sight to save him from his fall. He tried getting his wings to move and fly him back to safety but his wings didn't budge. Overcome by the sense of panic, his hands flailing left and right, the gold-tipped bow that was forgotten in his grasp plunged right into his chest.

 

He was unable to process what just happened in the midst of alarm. As he was nearing the ground, he felt the gentlest of breeze flying past and under him as if to break his fall.  _Zephyr_ , he thought.

 

The breeze continued to flow continuously under him, slowly easing his back onto the cobbled floor. The second his back touched the floor, he felt the breeze flying, slightly stronger, before it completely disappeared — not before he heard a deep, rumbly voice saying,  _idiot_  before it went quiet. He chuckled to himself, making a mental reminder to thank the god later. Jaemin sat up and roughly tousled his hair to release every last drop of adrenaline left in him before getting up and brushing his clothes off. That was when he felt the bow, still lodged deep in his chest.

 

 _I'm in some deep shit.. oh well, at least Renjun won't attend anymore blind dates_ , he thought before he took off, back into the skies.

 

 

_Of course, Jaemin wouldn't actually leave for home before he gets one last glimpse of the prince. Just like an eager dog seeing their owner after a long day, Jaemin felt his heart thump in anticipation at the thought of Renjun. As he approached the window once again, he wasn't prepared to come face to face with the latter._

 

_Jaemin backed away slightly, watching carefully as Renjun looked off at a distance with his chin resting on his pretty hand. His breath was shaky and slow and his heart was beating erratically, threatening to fall of his chest as he drank in the sight of Renjun doing absolutely nothing and yet, he was the most marvelous being Jaemin had ever laid his eyes on._

 

_He could count his long, dark lashes at this distance but he'll save that for the future – perhaps, in a candle-lit room as they lay face to face and Jaemin would brush his fingers along his lashes. That sounds nice. His eyes travelled to his beautiful, hazelnut-coloured pair of irises that matched his hair perfectly. A little lower and his smooth, pink and plush lips were calling out to him. All he wanted was to cup his cheeks and plant a light peck on his – wait, was that lip gloss on his lips?_

 

 _He gulped as he unwillingly tore his eyes away from Renjun before he could lose himself in the thoughts of this man and do something he might regret. It took everything in him to leave without one last glance. He simply couldn't – or else, he'd stay for an eternity marvelling at the latter's beauty._   

 

 

 

Renjun was rudely awakened from his slumber by the sound of his father slamming his door open. "Ren– oh, you just woke up? I'm sorry, I thought you were awake," his father sheepishly apologised before he made his way to take a seat on the bed.

 

"Good morning father, but it's only 8 a.m, it's too early for me to be awake" he yawned tiredly.

 

"Renjun.. remember when I told you I was going to visit the oracle of Delphi for a prophecy?" Renjun did recall having a conversation like that at the dining table many nights ago. His father was worried as he watched his son's loneliness ate his heart away and the blind dates didn't bring much luck. He wanted advice on what he could do to find Renjun a husband from the god, Apollo. At that time, it seemed like a decent idea and so, they went along with it. Thinking back, they probably should've thought this through seeing how pain-stricken his father looked.

 

"Well, I just came back and–" he sighed before burying his face in his palms. His father was clearly in distress and this alarmed Renjun. He had never felt so afraid in his life. His father had always been a strong man, tears rarely made its way past his eyes. For him to cry over a prophecy was already a flaming red flag. He tugged at his father's silk robe as he begged him to tell him the outcome of the prophecy.

 

His father finally removed his hands that once covered his face, to hold Renjun's hand in his. He could feel the slight tremble of his father's hand and he offered a light squeeze despite the fear that was taking over his system. The least he could do was to be strong for his father.

 

"The prophecy was  _terrible_. The high priestess, Pythia, ordered that you dress in black, be brought to the summit of a mountain and stay there alone until your 'husband' arrives."

 

"Father, I could manage at least that much–"

 

"Renjun, that isn't even the end of it. Apollo, he said.." another deep sigh, "he said that your husband that would be assigned to you is a winged serpent, greater than the gods."

 

 

 

Renjun found himself on the summit of a mountain, dressed in black from head to toe as he sat on a big rock. The sun was taking its leave faster than Renjun would like it to — the warmth replaced by the cold breeze and it made his teeth chatter. He was curled up in ball, his chin resting on his knees in desperate attempts to warm himself but the howling winds spared him no mercy.

 

He promised himself not to cry, not a single tear should ever leave his eyes but it proved too hard to do so when he recalls the tears streaming down his parents' faces. He had always envisioned the first time he'd ever see his father cry was when he had his arms link with his father as they walked down the altar. Perhaps, on the night of the wedding, when he takes his father's hands in his as they danced to their favourite song — one that Renjun had grown up listening to, be it his father's singing or soft hums to the tune of the song.

 

Another gust of wind blew past him, making the hair on his body stand as he felt tears pricking his eyes. Renjun blinked back the tears but the thought was eating away at the back of his head. He felt like he was sinking into quicksand of emotions,  _how could my life turn upside down in such a short period of time?_

 

Tears made its way out quick and scorching hot. It felt like his eyes, his ears and his nose were set ablaze — he's pretty sure he looked as red as a tomato. His head was spinning as his vision blurred. However, he was unsure whether it was the tears, or his consciousness leaving him. Crying, he shakily laid down on the rock with the back of his hand cushioning his cheeks. There was snot running down his nose but he couldn't find it himself to care any longer. Another gust of wind blew and he wished for death right there and then. His eyelids felt heavy as it slowly closed shut.

 

Suddenly, the gentlest, mildest breeze enveloped him in its warmth. He could've sworn the wind could've given him hypothermia if it went on for the rest of the night but this was different. It was odd, but he never wanted to open his eyes — afraid that if he did, it'll vanish in a blink of an eye. Plus, it was warm. Renjun liked warmth so he let himself succumb into slumber, unaware of his small figure being raised up with the breeze as he was taken over hills to plain meadows. That night, he dreamt of his parents, his brothers and most importantly, Donghyuck.

 

_"Hyuckie!" he waved excitedly towards his friend prancing towards him._

_"It's been a while, Injunnie! I'm sorry," he juts his lips out, forming his signature pout, "I've been so busy.. with life." It really has been a while. The last Renjun saw the latter was roughly three months ago. At that time, he had just dyed his hair an orange-brown shade but now, he's sporting a caramel shade. If Renjun must add, Donghyuck was glowing. He was practically radiating happiness, joy oozing out of his pores and Renjun wished he didn't have to ruin their first meeting in a long time and perhaps, their last._

 

_"Listen, Hyuck? How should I break this to you.." he scratched the back of his neck, avoiding Donghyuck's eyes._

_"Oh, come on! I'm literally your bestest friend in the whole wide world! I wouldn't judge you ever."_

_"No, it's just.. this is probably our last time meeting? My father went to the Oracle of Delphi and let's just say it didn't go well so, I'll be leaving to god knows where to be with my husband."_

_"B-But! Your father didn't have to heed the words of the prophecy, it could be wrong! The belief is ancient, we can't continue to believe Phythia nor Apollo's words!" Donghyuck protested, panic was clear in his eyes. Renjun sighed before grabbing Donghyuck's hands in his hold, squeezing them lightly._

_"Hyuckie, when have they ever been wrong?"_

_Silence filled the air. Renjun couldn't bear to look at Donghyuck who was on the verge of crying and when the latter pulled him in for a hug, he felt so warm yet so, so terribly sad. He couldn't imagine a life without Donghyuck, his one and only friend who filled his emptiness between the hustle and bustle of the castle. No one ever had time for him. Father and mother was busy visiting kingdoms for months, his brothers were already swamped by private classes by the time he knew how to draw his first flower but there was Donghyuck._

_He tightened his grip on Donghyuck's black coat, nuzzling further into the crook of his neck. Despite being almost similar in height, Donghyuck was definitely bigger (he started exercising recently) and for once, Renjun appreciated being the smaller one._

_"Who knows, your husband could be really, really handsome," he whispered into Renjun's ear. Not as handsome as mine maybe, he snorted as his thoughts returned to the man sulkily waiting for him back home._  

 

 

 

Renjun jolted awake, scaring the tiny, brown sparrow that had been pecking his cheeks for the last minute or so. "My cheeks aren't food, why would the sparrow even.." he slowly stopped as he took in the sight in front of him.

 

It was a castle, more magnificent than his. It had polished gold columns and its floors inlaid with precious stones that were subtly glimmering under the sun. He shakily got up to his feet and dusted himself off of dried leaves and soil. As he slowly made his way towards the entrance, he saw a white swing overlooking a gentle stream to his left and arbor leading the way to the light brown pergola on his right. He was amazed by the furnished compound but the fully bloomed flowers decorating almost every inch of the area and well-trimmed hedges took his breath away.

 

He couldn't help himself as he stopped by to smell some orange blossoms right by the steps leading to the entrance. Plucking an orange blossom off its stalk, he twirled it in between his fingers, hoping that the smell would ease his nerves. With one last step, he stopped right in front of the entrance, contemplating whether he should enter the property. He hasn't seen anyone nor has he heard anything else besides the clear stream accompanied by the occasional chirps of the sparrows. He shifted from foot to foot, abusing his lips with his canines —  _I should probably leave_ , he thought before turning on his heels.

 

 _"Stay,"_  a deep, soothing voice came out of thin air, startling Renjun as he nearly missed a step,  _"Please, stay. This castle is for you. Please, come in, take a bath and we will immediately honour you with the finest of food for a fine prince like yourself."_

 

Renjun couldn't stop the blush that coloured his cheeks in a pretty red hue. He slowly pushed the door open but it wouldn't budge — at least not when someone as small as him is trying to open a door ten times taller and heavier. Renjun pursed his lips in a tight line as he mustered all the energy left in him to push the door but to no avail, it didn't even move.

 

 _"Cute,"_  he heard the voice once more before a gust of wind pushed the door open, revealing its lavish interior. "Not again.. I have to stop blushing" he whispered as he gave his cheeks a couple of soft pats.

 

It wasn't long after the unknown voice had managed to make his heart race past its speed limits, he made his way to the dining room. He had taken a long bath, scrubbing every inch of his body free of dirt and he was smelling better than ever. Every inch of the bathroom was marbled and the scent of red tulips subtly filled the bathroom as he spotted it, neatly placed in a clear vase on the sink counter. It was relaxing to lay in a warm bubble bath, overlooking the garden outside from the big window — he could've fallen asleep if it wasn't for the voice knocking him out of his daze.

 

_"As much as I'd like to see you like this, I wouldn't want you to catch a cold from sleeping in the tub. Wake up, have your dinner and I'll see you in bed, love."_

 

Renjun felt himself sinking lower into the tub, trying to hide himself, in embarrassment, behind the mountain of bubbles.

 

He shook the thought off his head as he sat on the cushioned chair, scanning the room left and right for a glimpse of something, somebody — unfortunately, he was left disappointed once more. However, the food laid out in front of him quickly threw him off his train of thought as his stomach grumbled pitifully. Renjun shyly picked up a slice of sourdough to humble himself before devouring an entire turkey leg. As he helped himself with his second slice of bread and cheese, the presence he once felt in the room, slowly dissipated.  _He must've left_ , he thought.

 

Later, he spent his evening exploring every nook and cranny of the castle, constantly finding something to amuse him to no end or render him speechless. For instance, he found a peach tree rapidly dropping its produce and simultaneously bearing another. It was entertaining to watch the rattan baskets being filled up to the brim in under 10 minutes.  _"Master loves peaches,"_  a hushed voice was heard coming from the direction of the tree.  _A tree nymph_ , he thought,  _but I've never heard of a peach tree nymph?_

He'll save his questions for another day. Renjun was drained to the bone as he tiredly shuffled to the bed. He felt his body sink into the bed, the warmth of the blanket slowly lulling him to sleep. He sighed before blowing out the oil lamp by his bed side and immediately darkness enveloped the room. Renjun turned to his left, back facing the wide window where heavy, thick curtains shielded the moonlight from shining its way into the confines of his room.

 

It was silent, empty and cold. All he could hear was the soft huffs and puffs of his breath that accompanied the rustling of leaves. "It's so cold," he thought as he curled into a ball, seemingly smaller than before. He busied himself with finding ways to warm himself from the friction of his palms to nestling his hands into his cheeks. Absorbed in his thoughts, he failed to notice the small snort that followed the sound of wooden sandals against marbled floor.

 

The bed dipped from behind. Before Renjun's gears could start moving, he felt strong, toned arms enveloping his small frame in its hold. He felt warm, so warm — like the feeling of a windy summer as the harsh sunlight was hidden behind clouds, scattered throughout the horizon. It was comforting despite the fear continuing to pool in the pit of his stomach.  _Is this really my husband? How could a winged serpent feel so human-like?_

_"My dear, I'm no winged serpent but rather, very far from being one,"_  a voice rumbled from behind. He felt the latter's arms tighten around his waist and his hair tickled his jaw from where he buried his face in the crook of Renjun's shoulder. No trace of fur, scales or anything to indicate that he was a beast like the oracle had prophesied. The heat Renjun felt blossoming in the apple of his cheeks could've rivalled a scorching summer. 

 

"I–I'll give you the benefit of the doubt for now.. but, what should I call you? I'm–"

 

_"–Renjun, I know. You can call me Jaemin. Nana if you'd like, but baby would sound better coming from you."_

 

 _Jaemin.. that's a pretty name. I wonder how would he look like,_  he thought. Silence surrounded them once more. However, unlike before, it wasn't empty nor was it cold. He no longer needed the leaves outside to fill the silence. The sound of Jaemin's breath pacing with his was more than enough.

 

"You sound tired," Renjun said as he berated himself for stuttering earlier. He tried to change the topic at hand to get to know bits and pieces of his husband. He wasn't wrong though. The latter sounded groggy, voice dripping in laze.

 

 _"Don't worry, love. I've been running around, completing my duties here and there but it's nothing I can't handle,"_  he paused, heaving a content sigh  _"nothing I can't handle as long as I have you to return to."_

Renjun felt Jaemin's lips, smooth and warm, against the blades of his shoulder. He peppered feather light kisses starting from the rounds of his shoulder, slowly making his way across and towards his nape. The bed dipped further by the side of his head as the other propped himself up to reach his neck. His hair tickled Renjun's nose when he trailed his kisses across his neck, pausing a little longer when his lips met Renjun's jaw. He felt the looming figure above him slowly lifting himself up. He shut his eyes tight, his heart thundering against his rib cage in anticipation. Even through shut eyes, he could feel him leaning forward. The warm puffs of Jaemin’s breath against his cheek became hotter as he moved closer towards Renjun.

 

 _"Sleep tight, love. I'll save it for next time,"_  he whispered into his ear. He was enveloped by the same pair of arms, head tucked underneath Jaemin's chin as the surge of embarrassment mixed with anger quickly dissipated, replaced by heavy, fluttering eyelids.

  

 

 

A few weeks had passed since then. He hasn't seen a glimpse of Jaemin but a silhouette of his figure aided by the moonlight. However, he was content with what he had. Despite the lack in visuals, Jaemin was everything he had ever wished for upon a shooting star. He faithfully came back right into Renjun's arms every night, not so stealthily creeping into their room as he tried to find ways to surprise Renjun. Jaemin never failed to shower him with a week worth of kisses in just one night, accompanied by a string of sweet nothings.

 

He would often tell Renjun about his day — despite the ambiguity, he got a gist of Jaemin's work. A counsellor of some sort, or maybe a hunter. Jaemin also never failed to ask him about his day including finding new ways to entertain Renjun while he was out until the sun retreated back home.

 

The first time it happened, he found a cluster of orange blossoms tied neatly with a white ribbon atop a book. The next day, he made his way to the study room and spotted a small bouquet of camellias wrapped in parchment paper and the same ribbon to tie everything together. It went on daily and by the end of the first week, he had a vase full of flowers. That's when his interest in flower arrangement began and he slowly taught himself through books and pictures. He liked the feeling of butterflies his stomach whenever Jaemin showered him with compliments after passing by Renjun's latest arrangement in the hallway.

 

It was always a delight knowing that he could make Jaemin happy through his flowers.

 

However, he missed home. Jaemin was aware after Renjun made his feelings known about a week or two ago but he was always gently declined. He had always obeyed faithfully, melting into Jaemin's hold as the thought was pushed to the back of his head. But, today was his breaking point. He couldn't find it in himself to lift the scissor to snip off a portion of the stalk in his hand. He felt so empty. It was a void that even Jaemin couldn't fill.

 

The sun had just set but Renjun was long settled in bed, staring off into nothingness. The latter opted to skip dinner — how could he live so happily knowing that his family was mourning for him? He didn't deserve to be happy at the expense of his family's torment.  _If only I could meet them and let them know I'm happy.. I could put both our sufferings to end._

That night, when Jaemin had tucked Renjun under his chin, his forehead pressed against his chest, he asked for the same favour. His voice was shaking, vulnerability cracking from the front he had built to show Jaemin he was fine without the comfort of his family. There was a long period of silence and Renjun felt the impending rejection again, bracing himself for the shower of kisses Jaemin would cover every inch of his face with as he gently turns him down.

 

 _"Okay,"_  Jaemin whispered, nuzzling his face into the crown of Renjun's head.

 

"What?"

 

 _"I'll let you meet your brothers tomorrow but let me warn you, do not let them influence you. Whatever they say,"_ he sighed, _"whatever they say, if you fall for it, you will destroy our relationship and the both of us will suffer the consequences. Dear, please – believe me."_

 

 

 

"This wine is exquisite!" his brother gushed as he smacked his lips in delight.

 

The three of them were seated at the dining table, surrounded by an array of dishes. Renjun had scoured the wine cellar high and low for Jaemin's favourite wine that he had personally recommended to Renjun before but he knew he needed not a taste of it. After all, Jaemin's favourite was his favourite by default.

 

From the very first step his brothers took into his —  _their_  property, they had bombarded him with questions after questions. He had patiently answered each one of it while simultaneously showing them around the house. Little did he know, envy was bubbling in the depths of their heart as their eyes glazed over priceless treasures and precious gems. It was unlike anything their husbands could ever offer despite being wealthy mortal kings.

 

"What exactly does your husband do? Just look at this!" his brother exclaimed. He ran his fingers around the corners of the gem he had mindlessly picked up from a glass bowl filled to the brim with rare gemstones and diamonds.

 

"I think he's a hunter or a counsellor.. he never specified. Though I know he enjoys his job a lot! One time when he came home–"

 

"–You don't know what your husband does!?"

 

"Renjun, it's been nearing the third month and you're still clueless?" his second brother scoffed as a loud cackle of laughter was heard. He took another sip of wine — savouring the taste of expensive wine that burned his throat as he swallowed but it only fuelled the green puddle of envy in him.

 

"It's not his fault. I never asked either–"

 

"–Have you even  _seen_  your husband's face?"

 

Renjun's heart skipped a beat at that remark. He felt stung by the harshness of his brother's words. He had always believed that someone as gentle and loving as Jaemin would be far from being a despicable monster. Thus, he was assured that he didn't need a face to pair with someone as perfect as Jaemin. However, he knew that he was indeed lying to himself. It was a thought pushed and locked so far in the back of his head.

 

His brothers watched as he was stunned to silence, gauging his response before striking him with another nasty remark. The eldest got up, pushing the chair back with a loud screech, followed by the other. He leaned forward, petting Renjun's head softly with a sickeningly sweet smile on his lips.

 

"Don't you get it? Your husband really is the monster the oracle of Delphi had prophesied. Why do you think he never lets you see him? Because if you knew how he looked like, you would be disgusted and leave him," he sighed with faux worry, "Poor little Renjun.. how could you live with a monster like him?"

 

Jealousy was truly a mortal's best friend.

 

 

 

That evening, he bid his brothers goodbye with a sullen look etched on his face.

 

He immediately crawled into bed, enveloping himself in the comforts of his comforters. It was still evening, the sun was quickly setting; painting the horizon in bold strokes of oranges and yellows. As the room darkened, lit by a sole oil lamp, his mind was running a thousand miles per hour. The words were like a broken record in his head, playing over and over again as it burnt itself in the back of his head. Words uttered out of malice and jealousy getting the best of him.

 

It felt like hours but finally, he was here. Renjun could hear footsteps from behind and the cold gust of wind brushing against his skin, sending shivers down his spine. He felt the bed dip and the familiar warmth of Jaemin’s chapped lips were pressed against his shoulder blades as he rubbed his slightly callused hand against Renjun’s arm. The usual greetings came followed by an array questions spilled out past his lip.

 

_“How were your brothers, sweetheart?”_

 

“The usual – still noisy, still nosy,” he chuckled softly. It was kind of funny to Renjun, listening to the lies that rolled out of his tongue so naturally.

 

He closed his eyes, listening to Jaemin go on and on about his day. How he encountered a man professing his love to a woman in the middle of the town’s square. It wasn’t the first time Jaemin had returned with another love story ready to make its way past his lips and it amazed Renjun to no end — how he’s miraculously there every time a new couple was born. Perhaps, it was one of the perks of being a hunter, strolling around town and into tall, thick forests. Renjun had always found it endearing that Jaemin finds happiness in the littlest of things and it was one of the many times, every single doubt and turmoil was erased from the depths of his thoughts. It was just him swimming in  Jaemin’s endless sea of love.

 

However, this was one of the lesser times where he let the dark clouds plague his thoughts.

 

He had long tuned Jaemin’s voice out, his mind zeroing on the knife-like words of his brothers as it floats across his mind, back and forth like a pendulum.  _Why won’t he let me see him? Why doesn’t he come home during the day? Is he really the hunter he said he was or is he the mons– no, he couldn’t be! Could he? His touch.. they’re so human-like,_  he thought.

 

He had something planned out in his head and it could work if he was quick and careful enough. It was a big risk that could end with him losing Jaemin. However, the irrational part of him was louder, screaming at him to go with it. A light snore from Jaemin was all it took to break away from his thoughts. He tightened his grip on the comforter, watching as his knuckles turned pale white.

 

Here goes all or nothing.

 

 

 

Renjun certainly underestimated Jaemin. Slipping out of his hold as quietly as he could was a struggle that he never wanted to go through again.

 

After what felt like hours and a lot of gentle rubs to Jaemin’s arms to ease his grabby hands from tightening his hold on Renjun’s waist, he finally slipped past his arms. He quickly found a candle in one of the drawers by his bedside. With a little stagger in his steps, he made his way across the room to retrieve the oil lamp. It was always placed at the far end of their bedroom, strategically positioned to allow the dimmer light to reach their bed — further decreasing Renjun’s chances of catching a glimpse of his husband.

 

With shaky hands, he took the candle in his hands. He shut his eyes tightly as he re-evaluated his choices, is it really worth the risk? He exhaled deeply before lighting the candle with the fire from the lamp. Turning on his heels, he made his way back to the bed where Jaemin was knocked out, oblivious towards Renjun’s deceitful act. Perhaps it is, he thought.

 

He has been through a handful of fear induced events — be it a breakup, being felt up by his date or simply, a meeting with a king of a neighbouring country — but nothing could compare to the fear he was feeling as he walked towards the bed. His heart was beating against his rib cage, threatening to burst out of its cage. The light was slowly illuminating Jaemin’s figure, starting from his long, toned legs all the way up to his waist where the satin cloth was tied neatly by his hip. He tightened his grip on the candle and slowly, he lifted the candle, stopping right by his chin as he took in the sight before him.

 

There, he saw the most beautiful of men, sleeping soundly amidst the chaos happening in Renjun’s head. Jaemin’s brown locks fell across his forehead, shielding his eyes but despite that, he could see his long eyelashes that adorned the round of his eyes so beautifully. His eyes travelled from Jaemin’s chapped lips to his chiseled jaw before going down further, eyes raking over his nicely built figure. Renjun released a shaky breath —  _how could a man so beautiful be mine?_

 

He was supposed to blow the fire out after getting the answers he needed — he really was  _supposed_  to but it happened too fast. Nothing in his plan could ever prepare him for this. He was busy revelling in the aftermath of shock to realise his loosening grip on the candle as it tipped forward. Before he knew it, hot wax was dripping onto Jaemin’s arms, jolting the latter up from his sleep with a loud hiss.

 

It was like arm of the clock had stopped moving and time had stood still. Renjun was rooted in his spot as Jaemin slowly grasped the situation before him. A candle in Renjun’s hands and the harsh light blinding his eyes. It didn’t take long for him to put two together. Renjun watched as a series of emotions flashed across his eyes — shock, fury and most evidently,  _disappointment_. A feeling Renjun hated most in this world.

 

 _“What do you think you’re doing?”_  Jaemin’s voice was hard as his jaw clenched. It scared Renjun to hear such a grave tone from Jaemin of all people. Over the course their relationship, he has heard Jaemin at his highest or his lowest but nothing like this — a mix of emotion too heavy to bear. It made him realise, it was indeed his biggest mistake.

 

“I-I’m so–“ the words died on his tongue. He felt so naked, so humiliated under Jaemin’s stare but he knew he deserved every second of it. He hung his head low in shame as he felt tears pricking his eyes, opting to look at the floor to avoid Jaemin’s eyes.

 

They were enveloped in heavy silence before Renjun heard rustlings followed by loud, heavy footsteps. He looked up, only to be met with Jaemin perching one leg up on the window. The alarm rose as he panicked, stumbling over his foot as he rushed over to the window.

 

“J-Jaemin please! Please wait– I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry–“ he choked out. He felt hot tears pooling in his eyes before cascading down the planes of his cheeks as Jaemin casted him one last glance before turning away.

 

 _“Sweetheart, love can’t live without trust,”_   he said before flying out into the night.

 

Renjun fell onto his knees with a loud thud. He stared off into the distance, tears flowing freely past his eyes as he let a new revelation sink in. Jaemin was the God of Love —  Eros.

 

 

 

Renjun was at a dead end. Feeling utterly lost and empty, he sat by Jaemin’s beloved peach tree as he listened to the tree nymphs chatter about.

 

He could sense the hesitation in their voices. They’ve been tip-toeing around Renjun for days now, unsure of what to do but carry on with their usual routine of picking and sorting peaches. Renjun, on the other hand, had long zoned out. It’s been like that for days. He had a lot swirling in his mind but the biggest, most prominent question in his head was — “How do I get Jaemin back?” he whispered. His throat hurt a little from the lack of talking the past 4 days.

 

_“Master?”_

 

“Hmm, yes?”, he hummed absentmindedly.

 

_“Master, have you thought about visiting the Temple of Aphrodite? It could work if you tried hard, Aphrodite would have mercy on you. Well, I’m not very sure regarding your case since it is her son, but it’s really worth the try–“_

_“Master isn’t listening, you buffoon!”_ , another nymph hissed.

 

“Sorry, I was just really out of it,” he sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration. He tugged at the roots of his hair, pouting unknowingly as he vented out his frustrations on his hair.

 

_“Master, did you know that Master would gush about you all night long?”_

 

“H-huh? He does?”

 

 _Tonk!_  The sound of a peach colliding with another accompanied the voices of the nymphs as they tell him all about Jaemin and his nightly love confessions about Renjun. It was embarrassing in many ways — hearing Jaemin’s lovesick proclamations from the nymphs and watching as they re-enacted his gestures. It was overwhelming exaggerated but it didn’t fail to bring a smile to Renjun’s face. At the back of his head, he wished Jaemin would've told him amid pointless conversations during sleepless nights.

 

_“–That’s why, for the love of the Gods of Olympus, please bring Master Jaemin back!”_

 

“And that is by going to the Temple of Aphrodite?”

 

 _“Yes!”_ , the nymphs chorused in frustration as if they haven't been telling him that since the beginning of the conversation. “Do you really think it’ll work?” he contemplated as he brought his chin to rest at the heel of his palm.

 

_“I’m no expert in love but, if you really love someone, it wouldn’t hurt to try – would it?”_

 

 

 

That’s how Renjun found himself kneeling across the statue of Aphrodite.

 

It has been five days and he has been faithfully kneeling — begging for the goddess to have mercy upon him. Many came and left, offering short prayers to the goddess but Renjun remained rooted at the same spot from sunrise to star scattered skies. Every night, he returned to an empty bed, feeling gloomier than ever as the goddess rejected him every day without fail. Unbeknownst to him, it was simply because of her jealousy towards the mortal. Having to have unknowingly stolen the worship she thrives upon, the hate and envy still lingered deep in her heart.

 

It became a routine to rub ointment onto his blue-black bruises marking his aching knees after a long, long bath. Ever since Jaemin left, he resorted to sleeping at Jaemin's side of the bed after discovering the lingering scent that's  _so_  Jaemin-like, earthy but sweet. It lulls him into a make believe world where he's happily married to Jaemin that disappointingly ends when a ray of sun peeks into the room. Some nights, he dreams of the event that had turned his life into torment for the past two weeks. He would wake up with bloodshot eyes, sweaty and gasping for air as the look on Jaemin's face replayed over and over again like a broken disc. 

 

It wasn’t until the sixth night had fallen over Olympus, did her heart soften at the heart-wrenching cries of the poor mortal.

 

Renjun was preparing to leave for the night but halted his moves to offer his last prayers of the night. His hands were clasped together, resting on his lap while his eyes were lightly shut. Even through shut eyes, he wasn’t surrounded by complete darkness as the wreath of fire lights the statue of Aphrodite. He hears the soft crackling sound of firewood and a gust of wind gently caressing his face. Suddenly, he sees the light blocked by a shadow from the back of his eyelids.

 

Slowly, he cracked an eye open. Despite his hazy vision combined with the harsh light from the flames, he was able to make out a silhouette of tall woman materialising before him. He took a few steps back, feeling the adrenaline kick in out of fear as he took in her appearance. Her blond hair was tied in a bun and a few loose strands framed her small face. Her robe was gently flowing with the wind while she wore lavish jewelleries on her neck and wrists and they glimmered beautifully under the light. Then it clicked, she was— "Aphrodite.." he whispered under his breath.

 

 _"I heard your wishes, Prince Renjun and I could feel your sincerity,"_  she said as her eyes curved into crescents. At the last few words, she gritted her teeth that was unlike her honey-glazed voice. Thankfully, Renjun couldn't tell. He was too busy thinking of Jaemin. _How would he react? Would he forgive me with open arms or would he spit in my face and chase me away?_

"H-how could I ever thank y–"

 

 _"I heard your wishes but I never said I was granting them, was I?"_  her condescending smile widened and her voice dripped with malice. Renjun was stunned to silence. She tucked a strand of her blond locks behind her ear, revealing a big diamond earring shining brightly, before she started once more.

 

 _"However, I have three tasks for you to prove yourself to me and most importantly, my son whose trust you broke,"_  her eyes narrowed into slits,  _"–and I'm only willing to let you speak to him after you have completed these tasks."_

 

Before he was able to open his mouth to protest at her last words, she was gone with a strong gust of wind that smelled very strongly of roses. His empty bottle of water flew a couple of feet away and he scrambled to retrieve it before it could go any further. When the wind dissipated, he trudged back home with a million of questions running through his head. The flame continued to burn brightly, if not brighter, behind him. 

 

 

 

_**TASK I** _

The next morning, he woke up to the sound of the birds on the balcony chirping louder than usual. He let out a soft throaty, groan as he stretched his arms above his head and hearing a few bones crack. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and spotted a white envelope on top of his bedside table. He neatly tore the envelope open and found a letter addressed to him from Aphrodite herself. It was a simple order to go to a hill that was a walking distance away from their home if he accepted her tasks.

 

Renjun quickly ran to shower and got ready in record time. He has always been one to hog the bathroom but on a day like this? Totally not worth ruining his chances to meet Jaemin. Plus, he has heard, from Jaemin, that the goddess had a little bit of a temper. In about 40 minutes, he was already at the top of the hill with a bag packed with his daily necessities, panting his lungs out. The goddess was sitting on a rock, legs crossed and eyes sharp and cold as she watched Renjun making his way towards her.

 

He cleared his throat before speaking; "What's the first task?"

 

The goddess uncrossed her legs and sashayed her way towards a tall dune of seeds that nearly reached her hips.  _"In this mound, there are several four of seeds. There are wheat, poppy, millet and barley seeds. I need you to separate these seeds respectively by this afternoon. Do you think you could handle this?"_

Renjun gulped loudly as he eyed the seeds beside her. He nodded slowly and she inched closer towards him, her height completely shielding the sun from him. Her hands were smooth and cold that it sent shivers down his spine when she patted his cheek. With that, the same gust of wind came and she was gone, leaving the smell of roses to infiltrate his senses. Then, Renjun got on his knees and begun separating the seeds.

 

Hours later, as the sun grew hotter and burnt the epidermis of his skin, he realised he was greatly in need of time. However, it was impossible to buy time and he felt helpless. He eyed the pile of seeds he managed to separate and it barely formed a hill of some sort. Renjun felt the pent up frustration bubbling in his chest and his eyes felt hot with tears streaming down his cheeks. He choked on his sobs as he tried to swallow his cries before the goddess catches him crying pathetically. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm but the tears just kept on flowing like an open faucet. He was truly so  _pathetic_. 

 

"It's truly the end of me... of Jaemin and I," he whispered.

 

As he was busy holding back tears, a colony of ants nearby heard his cries. When one decided to take pity upon Renjun, the others quickly followed, relaying the message from antenna to antenna. They quickly made their way to the dune of seeds and started sorting the seeds — one of the many expertise of theirs. With thousands of ants working together, the dune was quickly halved and it scared Renjun because; "What the hell is going on!?" he gasped in horror as he took in the sight before him. The dune that was once almost as tall as he was, was now less than half of his height. Having to have buried his head in his knees for quite some time, he didn't even notice what was going on behind him.

 

Nearly an hour later, the ants retreated back to their tunnel underground. As silly as it seems, Renjun certainly didn't forget to profusely thank the ants and bid his farewells. He took out a cloth to clean his snotty nose and his face clear of the tear stains. In the midst of wringing out the cloth, the now familiar gust of wind returned and Aphrodite made her entrance behind him. He swiftly turned on his heels only to be faced by her scrutinising gaze as she eyed him from head to toe and back to the seeds.

 

 _"You did this,"_  she said through gritted teeth. Unlike before, Renjun took notice and cowered under her gaze, afraid of being found out that he had received help. There was a lingering question mark behind her sentence and truthfully, if Renjun were Aphrodite, he wouldn't believe himself either.

 

"I did," he replied.

 

_"Congratulations."_

 

"Thank you..?"

 

 _"Save it,"_ she glared at him as her eyes narrowed into slits, _"–harder tasks are coming your way. We'll see if you could even get past the second task without dying."_

 

 

 

_**TASK II** _

The next envelope came two days later, thankfully. Renjun really needed a long rest after that day. 

 

This time it was a hill overlooking a wide field and a calm creek. He was standing next to Aphrodite and he was unsure what she was looking at but he followed suit, locking his gaze on a herd of sheep across the creek until something caught his eye. It was a; "–Golden sheep."

 

Renjun jumped in fright as the goddess's voice sliced through his thoughts. She released a soft  _tsk_ before she turned to face him, her eyes landing above his head for a second before lowering her gaze to meet Renjun's eye. That unintentional insult to his height left a bitter note at the tip of his tongue. She quickly explained that she needed him to make a golden fleece out of the fur of the golden sheep. He looked over to see the golden sheep grazing a little further from the herd. By the time he reverted her eyes towards her, she was gone.

 

"Better get going then," he sighed.

 

He removed his shoes and placed it on a nearby rock before dipping his feet into the cold water. He took slow, heavy steps as he trudged across the water but the further he went, the  _heavier_  his steps felt. Feeling scared, he tried to quicken his pace but idiotically, he slipped upon landing his foot on a slippery rock and on reflex, he immediately shut his eyes, preparing for the impact against his back. Instead, he felt a cold pair of arms envelope him in their hold, breaking his fall. 

 

 _"Careful there, idiot,"_  the water spirit — the boy, said. He quickly removed himself from his hold and cocked his head down to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. He was  _so_  embarrassed until; "Who are  _you_  calling idiot? You're definitely younger than me!", he protested with puffed cheeks. The boy had an eye-striking orange hair and at first glance, he looked scrawny but as Renjun's eyes raked across his figure and the slight curves of his muscles, he was definitely  _not_  in any position to insult his physique. 

 

 _"Whatever, shorty,"_  he shifted his eyes downwards to meet Renjun's, _"Don't come crying to me when that sheep bites your arm off."_

 

"W-what?" he paled at his words. It didn't occur to him that something so magnificent could be so  _deadly_. 

 

 _"Look, you see that bush over there? Pick its wool from that bush and make your fleece with it,"_  he said before disappearing into a swirl of water, sparkling under the sunlight, and back into the creek. Renjun stood there for a second, stunned to silence, before made a move.  _I didn't even manage to thank him_ , he thought as he picked the little strands of wool from the leaves.

 

Nearly two hours later, he had a piece of fleece that was big enough to cover his left palm. Renjun made his way across the creek with a big smile plastered on his face, there was a little bounce in his steps and the heavy feeling of the water against his feet was gone. He was in the middle of putting on his shoes when Aphrodite materialised before him. Her eyes scanning the area around him, seemingly in search of the fleece.

 

_"I knew you weren't able to complete this task–"_

 

"Huh? But I have it right here," he said as he rummaged through his bag, pulling out the fleece to present it to her.

 

The goddess snatched it from his hands, eyeing the fleece critically as if it was an imitation. She draped it on her forearm before crossing her arms in frustration.  _"There is no way that you were able to pick its wool without dying! I don't know who is behind this but I know you're getting help. Let's see if you're able to receive any help for your last task. Prepare your last words for my son, Prince Renjun."_

  

 

 

_**TASK III** _

The last envelope the next day. Their last rendezvous was set at River Estige at 4 p.m, it said and at the bottom was a line of postscript that warned him to be prepared and wish his loved ones goodbye.

 

He wanted to scoff and curse her for underestimating him but deep down, he knew she wasn't wrong. The past two tasks were only completed thanks to the help he has been generously receiving from his surroundings. Without the helping hands he has received over the course of four days, he would've failed on his first task and the goddess would've sent him back to his family.

 

Which brings him to the thought of his family. He should be happy at the returning to his family but Jaemin became his home, his confidant and his other half that it felt almost _selfish_ of him to choose Jaemin over his family. In retrospect, he was completely at fault and guilt consumed his entire being since that very night. He was doing this for Jaemin — to earn his forgiveness. Even if Jaemin didn't want him any longer, he'll be okay. After all, he wanted Jaemin to be happy if it meant happiness was in the heart of another.

 

With that, he flattened the crinkles on the envelope with his fingers with his eyebrows furrowed before getting ready to face his last task.

 

The journey to River Estige was further than the previous locations and by the time Renjun arrived, he was weak in the knees. He heard the distinct sound of a heavy gushing current that sounded quite like a waterfall. Pushing through leaves and bushes, he finally sees Aphrodite patiently waiting by a big rock and behind her was the waterfall — wide, tall and pitch _black_. Renjun slowly made his way towards the goddess but his eyes were fixated at the sight of the water rushing down from the top. 

 

 _"This river leads to the River Styx that's much, much blacker and abhorrent compared to this. I need you to fill this bottle with water and present it to me before sunset,"_  she said as she handed him a long glass bottle, rimmed with gold at the mouth.

 

 _"However, I only want the water from the top of the waterfall, it has yet to mix with the water of hate like what you're seeing below,"_   and with that, the goddess was gone with the scent of roses left to linger in his nose.Hhe turned to the calm water after the waterfall that's darker than the top of the waterfall. _Just how much darker could the River Styx be,_ he was left to wonder.

 

Renjun was testing the waters — not _literally_ , all he was doing is positioning himself on a boulder after a short but tiring climb. He blamed himself for being physically unfit, even Donghyuck could climb this boulder with ease. He started finding the next rock to settle his feet and hands and it was going well, the rocks were drier and bigger.

 

However, he realised the rocks were quickly becoming harder to climb as they were very slippery and he wasn't even halfway through. Gritting his teeth, he willed himself to continue climbing. Renjun was in the midst of finding the right placement for his left foot by sliding his foot from rock to rock, trying to find the right spot, but when he did, he immediately missed his footing. His heart lurched forward, threatening to exit his oesophagus in panic and he quickly placed his left foot atop his right.

 

He stayed in that position with his head hung low as he heaved a heavy sigh. "That was a narrow escape," he whispered. Renjun took a glance at the sight above him and felt his throat beginning to close up as his tears pricked his eyes. Aphrodite was right from the beginning, he truly didn't deserve Jaemin. He was weak, a lowly mortal prince not fit for a god like Jaemin. 

 

Just as he was berating himself, ready to climb back down and admit defeat, he felt a big whoosh of air, blowing his damp bangs into his eyes. He quickly brushed the last strands of hair away from his eyes and saw a black eagle with his bottle in its beak. It was intriguing to see the bird flapping its wings in position as it filled the bottle to the brim before swooping down to ground, gently placing the bottle down. 

 

Renjun's arms were quickly losing strength as he made his way down, quickly but carefully. He was so eager to hold the bottle in his hands, wondering if it was real or was it just a figment of his imagination — it was pretty hot outside, harsh and glaring sunlight was probably making his mind a little wonky. The friction between the sole of his sandals against the grass made him stumble a little as he rushed towards the bottle. He immediately fell on his knees, grasping the bottle with disbelief clear in his eyes. The eagle cocked its head before flying west.

 

"Thank you.." he whispered shakily in hopes of the eagle hearing him.

 

A few minutes later, the scent of roses reached him before her voice reached his ears. Renjun whipped around with the bottle clutched tightly in his small hands and he watched as her eyes promptly zeroed in on the bottle. All he heard were the rustlings of leaves and the crash of the water against rocks — surrounding them was a deathly silence. Renjun could see the anger boiling in her eyes as if ghostly white knuckles and balled up fists weren't enough to indicate the impending fury coming his way.

 

 _"You. Did. This?"_ she punctuated aggressively in question. Her voice was hard and matched that of her cold gaze. Renjun felt his hair stand at her words for he knew the wrath of the gods and goddesses could upturn hell.

 

"I did-"

 

 _"No, you didn't!"_ , she shrieked. _"No mortal could've climbed that without falling! I know you got help therefore, I'm not letting you see my son! How could you claim to be determined to see him when you could barely complete these tasks with your own pair of hands!? How shameful!"_

 

"Please! Please, I did everything you asked for! Just let me see him this once, I'll do anything!" he dropped to the ground with a thud, his knees suffering from the impact but he couldn't find it in himself to care. Tears were making its way down his cheek at the thought of never seeing Jaemin. _Even if the world ends, he'll still be last person I'd wish to see_ , he thought as another loud sob erupted past his gritted teeth.

 

_"Anything?"_

 

"Y-yes! Anything you want me to do!"

 

 _"Very well then,"_ she replied.

 

 

 

_**TASK IV** _

That's how Renjun found himself sitting in a wooden boat, paddled by Charon, to get across the River Styx. He was on the way to the underworld and he was  _terrified_. 

 

Growing up, he has heard so many stories regarding the gods and goddesses but after years of studying and reading, he decided that he'd never want to venture into the underworld. Despite all the books arranged neatly in their home library, none of them had fully uncovered the mysteries of the underworld. One in which any of the books had failed to mention was just how big Charon was. He was at least three heads taller with dark, hollow eyes and wore a girdle that reeked of oil.  

 

Once he arrived, he handed his payment to the ferryman, trying to avoid contact with his oily palms that garnered a light scoff from the latter before he left. The further he walked into the underworld, the louder the growling got. He knew it couldn't be any other creature aside from Cerberus, Hades' three-headed dog. Renjun fished out a piece of cake from his messenger bag before throwing it in the direction of the dogs. This promptly stopped the guttural growls from the dogs as they rushed to devour the cake and Renjun swiftly ran past them, swallowing the bile that was about to escape his mouth.

 

It felt like hours of walking. However, after walking in on things he wished he didn't have to see ever in his lifetime, he came face to face with Persephone and Hades on her right. _Wait no, that isn't a female.. that's_ — "Donghyuck." he called out.

 

"Donghyuck, is that you?" his voice shook a little as he spoke. His heart was racing a thousand miles per house and each step felt so heavy. Renjun really couldn't believe his eyes, even when Persephone — no, _Donghyuck_ , stood up, he refused to believe it. Never in a million years.

 

"Renjun? Renjun, what are you doing here?" he took quick strides towards Renjun and cupped his cheeks. The latter stared back, eyes evident of confusion that mirrored Donghyuck's, except his were filled with more worry.

 

"Hyuck.. h-how-"

 

"Oh, Injunnie.. I'm so sorry I never told you. It's a long story, let's save that for another day but you? What are you doing- _hey, hey!_ Injunnie, don't cry! Please," Donghyuck cupped his cheeks harder, trying to wipe the tears that cascaded profusely down his cheeks.

 

It took everything in Renjun to calm down but eventually, he was reduced to soft hiccups and red-rimmed eyes as he looked at Donghyuck and his husband, Hades — whom, later he learnt was Mark. The pair was looking back at him intently too, neither one was sure what to do with this situation. "Are you okay now?", Donghyuck whispered to which Renjun nodded slowly. "What brought you here?", Mark questioned hesitantly. Renjun sighed as he begun his horrible tale to his last task assigned by the goddess.

 

 

_"Take this box," she handed him a small box, a little rusty at the edges but still beautifully decorated with colourful jewels of different sizes. Renjun received it gingerly with both hands, assessing the box carefully._

 

_"Go to the underworld and request for a drop of Persephone's beauty. If you make it back by midnight, I'll grant your wish but if you don't- well, it doesn't matter to me. The ball is in your court whether you make it out alive or not."_

 

_The goddess turned her back towards Renjun as she was about to take her leave before he stopped her in her tracks. "I know I don't deserve it but.. will you please grant me a favour of telling Jaemin that I miss him very much?" he asked with a hint of doubt in his voice. Renjun didn't dare to meet her eyes that was boring into his skull. Instead, he chose to fixate his gaze on his nails as he picked at it._

 

_"No," she replied sternly and the scent of roses left as quickly as it came. He hated roses._

 

 

When his story came to an end, the duo stared at him with their jaw hanging open. It was rather comical if you ask him.

 

"So _you're_ the one Jaemin has got the hots for!" Mark shrieked. His head was thrown back as he erupted into a fit of laughter and clapped his hands in sheer amusement. Renjun didn't know what was so funny and he didn't like it. Donghyuck could read him like an open book so it was only natural that he understood the look on Renjun's face. He grabbed Renjun's smaller hands into his and sighed, "This idiot is laughing because Jaemin would come by and gush about you for hours! Sometimes he'd even leave mid-duty to go on a tangent about you." Renjun remained silent but the blush blossoming across the planes of his cheeks said otherwise.

 

"Now, where's the box? The faster you get going, the faster you'll win back Jaemin's heart, right?" Donghyuck chuckled before sending him a wink.

 

Renjun obliged and handed him the box. He couldn't see what was happening and _how_ he was giving him a drop of his beauty since Donghyuck had his back towards Renjun. There was a unearthly blue glow that shone after a while, giving the three of them a blue cast across their faces. He had been staring a little too hard, his vision started turning haze as he shielded his eyes with the back of his hand. Even through his makeshift shield, the crystal blue shine burnt itself into the back of his eyes.

 

"All done!" he chirped jovially. He handed the box to Renjun and offered a hand to help him stand. Renjun's legs wobbled a little as they felt like jelly after sitting for quite some time. 

 

With that, Renjun was sent on his way back accompanied by Donghyuck and Mark. They exchanged a few playful banters on the way back to the river and with the both of them by his side, he was able to forget the putrid smell of the underworld and the occasional terrorised screams. He quickly realised that he need not of his last piece of cake for Cerberus was woofing at the sight of their master. Renjun thought they were pretty cute when they aren't devouring anyone.

 

"I'll tell you everything when we meet again, I promise. Just drop by any time you'd like," Donghyuck whispered in his ears. They continued hugging in silence before Mark intervened and reminded Renjun of his deadline. He gave one last hug to Mark and with that, he was in the boat with Charon (free of charge, courtesy of Mark and Donghyuck) and ready to present the box to Aphrodite.

 

 

 

Finding Aphrodite's home was a challenge on its own. He had been going in circles, passing by the same nymphs over three times until they decided to step in and guide the poor boy. 

 

Turns out he just had to walk straight up the hill from his starting point. News flash, Renjun was an idiot! 

 

The journey could've been simpler if he was fit but somehow, despite feeling like he could black out in the middle of the pathway, he made it. The tall, golden gate was already wide open and he took it as an invitation to enter. Aphrodite's home was bigger than their home and even bigger than his castle back in the mortal world. Her garden was beautifully decorated with well-kept, full bloomed flowers and a ceramic fountain big, carved with the finest details, enough to swim in. 

 

Renjun was so intrigued by the landscaping of her garden that the box in his hands slipped from his hold — falling with a loud thud on the cobbled floor. He scrambled to pick it up, afraid that its content would spill out. Luckily, the lock was sturdy enough to sustain the fall. He brought the box to eye level, turning it slowly to asses any damage. As he was carefully inspecting, a _brilliant_ idea popped in his head.

 

_I wonder what's the beauty of Perse- Donghyuckie? Maybe.. just maybe,  if I took a little of his beauty I could win Jaemin's heart back?_

 

He took the lock between his index finger and his thumb, contemplating heavily. He was a step away from meeting Jaemin and after all he had been through — was he willing to risk it for an ounce of beauty? Renjun tugged his bottom lips harshly with his teeth and unconsciously tearing bits and pieces of his skin. The devil on his left spoke louder as its words struck a cord in him; " _Jaemin will love you if you were prettier. After all, he is the God of Love, he has men and women lining up for him! What makes you think he'd settle for you even after you broke his heart?"_

 

With a sudden rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, he flicked the lock open and the same crystal blue glow blinded his eyes. Suddenly, it wasn't just his eyes hurting, his head was spinning uncontrollably. He could feel himself staggering in place but no matter how hard he tried to regain control of his limbs, it was no use — he felt so _weak_. The box fell from his grip, coincidentally closing shut as it dropped onto the ground. His breathing quickly became slower and laboured while his eyelids felt so _heavy_. Keeping them open was tiring him and so he slowly succumbed into the hazy feeling. 

 

The last thing he heard was a loud cry before a loud crash followed immediately after.

 

 

 

Jaemin was tired of moping around in his room. 

 

It has been over two weeks since that very day. Truthfully, he was still deeply hurt. He thought Renjun trusted him enough to be able to love him without seeing him but that proved not enough as Renjun submitted to his curiousity. However, he should've known better. How did he expect Renjun to _not_ be curious? The man was so driven by his curiousity and it was an endearing aspect that Jaemin had begun to love. Perhaps, he should've gave in earlier. It could've saved them from this mess. 

 

Plus, he missed Renjun terribly. If the man had approached him the next day to beg for forgiveness, Jaemin would've melted into a puddle and silenced him with a kiss. It was _Renjun_ after all. 

 

Just as he was leaving the bathroom after a warm shower, he had the fright of his life when he saw Hermes sitting on his bed, toying with his arrow. His hands flew to his heart as he placed his hands on the wall, trying to steady his heartbeat. He's pretty sure he needs to get his heart checked with Panacea for Hermes keeps giving him a heart attack (Renjun too, but he gives Jaemin a _good_ heart attack).

 

"Oh? You're done!" Hermes exclaimed excitedly. "Clearly, Chenle," he rolled his eyes before grabbing another towel to dry his hair.

 

"Great! Mark has a message for you. He said," the boy unrolled a piece of scroll that he carries around for his character — there really isn't any use for it as the boy had a big head with a large space for memory, "Renjun is on the way to your mother's home. Donghyuck says fuck you in _red_ bold."

 

"W-what!? Renjun?" he whipped his head around to face the boy, rolling his scroll back, "And what? Red bold? What the hell, how dramatic."

 

"It's Hyuck we're talking about here. By the way, I better get going," he said before zooming away into the sky. Not more than a minute later, he came back faster than the speed of light, "By the way, I saw your man out in the garden. I think that's him? He looks like your type! But, he doesn't look well," he said and zoomed away once more. Sometimes, Jaemin thinks it was a mistake on Zeus's part to gift him his winged golden sandals.

 

Jaemin rushed to the window, shouting a quick _'Thank you, Chenle!'_ before scurrying to get ready.

 

It was a little over ten minutes did he finally spot Renjun's small figure splayed out on the ground. Jaemin instantly swooped towards Renjun and scooped his lithe figure in his arms before flying the both of them to a shadier spot. He didn't miss the box laying inches away from his fingers and brought it with him. Once he laid Renjun tenderly on the ground, under a big, shady tree, he fished out a bow of his and gently poked Renjun on the cheek several times.

 

Slowly but surely, the latter was roused from his sleep and Jaemin quickly tossed his bow aside to cradle Renjun's head in his lap. He swept his bangs aside, revealing the smooth expanse of his forehead. With the last bit of flexibility he had in himself, he leaned down to place a tender kiss on Renjun's forehead. "J-Jaemin?" he whimpered. Even through hazy, bleary eyes, he could see the disbelief in Renjun's eyes. The latter slowly got up and faced Jaemin, darting his eyes across Jaemin's face.

 

Jaemin chuckled, pushing a strand of hair behind Renjun's ear, "Oh dear, haven't you learnt your lesson yet?"

 

Renjun pushed himself closer towards Jaemin, his left hip against Jaemin's left thigh, as he cupped Jaemin's cheek in one hand, "I have. I learnt that I love you."

 

 

 

Ever since that day, the both of them went through major shifts in their lives. It begun with Jaemin renovating their home to accommodate Renjun's hobbies and the first week after completion was rough — he kept getting lost, walking in circles until he pants in exhaustion. He's pretty sure he didn't need a walk-in closet or even, a _greenhouse_. In addition to that, Renjun and Donghyuck finally had the time to have a very much needed talk. In the end, Renjun understood his reasons and decides he still feels the same as he did when Donghyuck threw a pine at him.

 

 

 

**_AMBROSIA_ **

For instance, since their reconciliation underneath Aphrodite's oak tree, Jaemin immediately brought Renjun to meet a good friend of his. Zero explanations — just the both of them walking hand in hand in silence down the hill (in the end, Jaemin gave up and flew the both of them to their destination). Turns out, this friend of his was Zeus. Renjun was pressed against Jaemin's side, fingers entwined, as they sat on a white, lavish sofa rimmed with golden detailing. The latter was telling him all about Renjun — from the day they met, the betrayal and Renjun's hard work. 

 

He heard soft sniffles and peeked at Zeus curiously. Renjun's jaw dropped open the moment he saw the god wiping his tears away and Jaemin passing him a box of tissues. "Well, you see, Jeno's a _little_ sensitive," Jaemin whispered in his ears while Jeno went on a tangent about how deeply moved he was upon hearing their story. Zeus — also known as Jeno, promised to temporarily ban Aphrodite from their monthly council meetings for her wrongdoings.

 

Later he left the pair to retrieve something. Jeno returned as quickly as he left, causing Jaemin to pull away from smothering Renjun with kisses. A soft clink against the glass table caught Renjun's attention and to his surprise, there was a small bottle containing a honey golden elixir of some sort. It was _beautiful_ under the shining sun that seeped into the room through Jeno's tall windows.

 

"Ambrosia, for you." Jeno said, sliding the bottle across to Renjun.

 

"Ambrosia..? Why?"

 

"The only way for us to be truly together is for you to be immortal, Renjun," he sighed before looking away, "But I understand if you don't want to take it. It's _selfish_. It'll just rob you of the normal life you had-"

 

"Shut up, I'm taking it," he said He gave a few reassuring pats to Jaemin's cheeks and the latter replied with a quick peck before opening the bottle for him.

 

Taking a deep breath, he downed the content of the bottle swiftly. It truly shocked Renjun when he registered the taste that lingered on his tongue as he continued smacking his lips, trying to dissect the ingredients in the ambrosia. It tasted like nectar, coconut and something indistinguishable. He surely wouldn't mind drinking it for the rest of his life. Renjun was in the middle of licking his lips when he heard a chuckle to his left. He tilted his head up to meet Jaemin who was sporting an amused glint in his eyes but the latter said nothing, simply ruffling his hair into a mop of mess.

 

Renjun turned to Jeno, hesititantly asking, "Was I supposed to pass out?"

 

"Nope," popping the 'p' a little too much, "It's normal to feel nothing. We drink it all the time here!"

 

That day, Renjun learnt several things about Jeno over the course of two hours spent at his residence. One, he wasn't quick to anger as the books had depicted him to. He was patient but clumsy — which totally explains the sudden thunderbolts thrown from the clouds. Two, he was a closeted crybaby. It's a known fact about the latter among his closest friends and he really didn't mean to cry in front to Renjun, earlier on, but he couldn't stop himself the moment he felt a pricking sensation in his eyes. Three.. — that's about it. 

 

That night, they returned _home_  hand in hand and Renjun received kisses to last a lifetime. 

 

 

 

_**RINGS** _

Three months later, Renjun finds himself facing Jaemin. The latter had his bubblegum pink locks dyed to golden brown while Renjun had his dyed to a natural ash brown shade. Renjun had long tuned out the ceremony and chose to raked his eyes over Jaemin's _amazing_ physique as he stood tall and proud in his matching white suit and slicked back hair. The latter felt Renjun's eyes boring holes into the side of his face and turned to tease him a little by puckering his lips before sending a quick wink.

 

He didn't need to look at Renjun to know that his cheeks were burning up.

 

A few long moments later, it was finally time. Following the instructions of the officiant, Jaemin suddenly felt the jitters. It was odd for him. He had been the one who was terribly excited and confident while Renjun was the one picking up the role as the nervous wreck. However, in that moment, with the cold silver band in his fingers and locking his eyes with Renjun — he was so _overwhelmed_ by a strong wave of emotions.

 

Just at the sight of his reflection in Renjun's eyes, twinkling in anticipation and he was all choked up. Words wouldn't leave his tongue — _I can't believe you're mine,_ he wanted so badly to utter _._ Perhaps he had been silent for too long, perhaps it was because he wasn't breathing since he turned to face Renjun but all he knew and _felt_ was Renjun's small, warm hands were clasped over his. He gave him a light squeeze before letting go to let Jaemin continue. 

 

Jaemin cleared his throat before gently holding Renjun's left hand in his trembling ones, "I-I give you this ring as I give you my love, eternally and exclusively yours." As he slipped the ring onto Renjun's finger, he could see the smile on his face growing bigger by the second. Jaemin watched as Renjun took a step back, eyes still glued on the twinkling ring under the morning sun. 

 

When it was Renjun's turn, Jaemin felt nauseous. _Is this how Renjun felt like last night_ , he mused, recalling a pale-looking Renjun panicking over the ceremony. However, all signs of nervousness vanished in the latter when morning came and he decided that karma was taking place for laughing at Renjun. Jaemin felt the blood rush into his head and the sound of his heartbeat ringing in his ears. It was hazy in his mind and he wasn't able to register anything until he felt the cold touch of Renjun's ring against the tip of his fingers.

 

Renjun tilted his head up, locking eyes with Jaemin before throwing him the most beautiful grin and he felt like he had just fallen for Renjun all over again. It was a dangerous cycle that he wants to live in. Renjun rubbed Jaemin's ring finger in reassurance before saying his vows, " _Vena amoris_. I give my heart to you just as you have given me yours."

 

That's all that it took for the switch in his head to flip, releasing a torrent of tears running down his cheeks as he registered the coldness of the ring encircling his ring finger. He couldn't stop himself, his legs had a mind of its own as he took one, two steps to wrap an arm around his waist and resting his other at the curve of his cheek. "I can't believe you're mine," he whispered and without missing a beat, Jaemin leaned forward to slot his lips between Renjun's. 

 

 

 

**_GOLD-TIPPED ARROWS_ **

"Never have I ever stolen a slice of cake from my pet," Jaemin said, fixing his gaze on Donghyuck with a smirk plastered across his face. Donghyuck seethed as he lowered one of his three remaining fingers — _'You!'_ he shrieked. The culprit could only chuckle as he recalled Donghyuck's confession. The latter was driven by curiousity, wondering how the cakes Cerberus loved so much so he ate it. The last piece. The three-headed dog wasn't happy as they watched him devour the cake in front of them but were immediately appeased at the sight of a turkey leg Donghyuck had prepared earlier.

 

Mark, on the other hand, could only stare at Donghyuck in disbelief.

 

It was a Saturday evening and their little friend group had gathered at Jaemin's and Renjun's home — not really, they've been here since Friday and a short dinner turned to a movie marathon and before they knew it, they were passed out in the living room. Chenle, however, had to leave a few times to tend to important messages that his apprentices couldn't handle but he would always return. Now, the group of 7 were seated around a marble round table, right hands up and number of fingers varying from one person to another. Now, also, Jaemin quickly realised that taking a blow on Donghyuck was a mistake. He was _scary_.

 

Jeno's turn was over and Jaemin had one finger left whilst nervously eyeing Donghyuck who was up next. He had a mischievous, borderline _evil_ glint in his eyes and Jaemin just couldn't pin down what could Donghyuck would possibly use against him, he doesn't recall doing anything— "Never have I ever shot myself with my _gold-tipped_ arrow."

 

A series of pain-stricken coughs filled the kitchen as Mark was choking on his water. He could feel Renjun's eyes boring into the side of his face and Jaemin slowly lowered his last finger, immediately being the first one out. "How about you explain yourself, Jaeminnie?" Donghyuck's voice was sickening sweet and even though Mark and Jeno were laughing their heads off, Donghyuck's voice was more prominent, challenging and standing its ground. He turned to face Renjun and seeing an unreadable look on the latter's face sent a jolt of panic coursing through his veins. 

 

"It's not what you think! Remember I told you that my mother sent me to you to make you fall for a vile creature? Remember that, honey?", he grasped Renjun's hand in his, "I feel for you at first sight! I told you this on our wedding night, remember?"

 

"But you didn't tel him about-", Donghyuck begun but was immediately cut off by Jaemin, glaring daggers at him, "Shut up, Hyuck!", before turning towards Renjun once more.

 

"And what I didn't tell you, was that I accidentally fell for you - literally. I fell off your window sill and accidentally plunged an arrow straight to my chest!"

 

Renjun remained blank, as if he was still processing the fact that Jaemin idiotically stabbed himself with his arrow, before he bursts into a fit of giggles. The others quickly follow suit and Jaemin was left with reddened cheeks and eyes on Renjun's lithe body doubling over in laughter, his eyes resembled that of crescents in the night sky. His laughter were melodious like chimes and warm like a blanket over Jaemin's soul. He was silent, taking in the sight of his husband looking so graceful, and when Renjun turned to gauge Jaemin's expression, he felt his heart constrict. 

 

His eyes were glimmering, holding a sky of constellations and twinkling stars behind them. Once again, Jaemin felt a thundering sense of ineffable affection for his husband and his hands moved before his mind could process his overloading train of thoughts. Renjun's cheeks were in the palm of his hands as leaned forward, giving him a short, deep kiss before letting go. The room went quiet and all eyes were trained on the pair. "W-What was that for?", Renjun stuttered, quickly looking away from Jaemin.

 

"It was your fault, you were _too_ cute," and a series of groans filled the once silent room but Jaemin couldn't care less — not when Renjun's cheeks were flushed to the tip of his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts since late last year and i didn't want it to go to waste, i hope you enjoyed it! drop a comment, i'll be really happy to read them! 
> 
> give these your time : [running straight to your heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15932321) and [can't help falling in love with you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/16376579)!
> 
> find me on : [twitter](http://twitter.com/jeamren) (which i made recently, in case anyone wants to talk more, i'll be happy to answer/reply!)
> 
> p.s i'd love to hear what you think on why donghyuck hid his identity from renjun and how donghyuck became persephone and still manage to befriend renjun like he had always been one of them! sound off below (or on my cc), i guess ♡


End file.
